There is conventionally known a developing roller including a hollow cylindrical portion made of rubber and a shaft portion fitted with the cylindrical portion. More specifically, in such a developing roller, the shaft portion has an outer diameter constant in size along its axial direction. The cylindrical portion is thus uniformly supported by the shaft portion along the axial direction.